fiorelegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Grimmhart
Mitch Grimmhart (ミチュ グリムハート Michu Gurimuha-to) is a mage that resides in Magnolia Town looking for a guild. He is a user of Soul Weapon Magic that previously trained under his master and adoptive father, Reaper. Appearance Mitch is a slim teenage male. He has spiky mid-length white hair. Around his forehead he wears a beige sweatband with a sky blue rectangle patch sued onto it with the word "SOUL" on it in a thick black font, because a soul is what a shinigami reaps, so it is a spiritual homage to his adoptive father [Reaper], who was thought to be a Shinigami. Also on the sweatband there is another patch sued on, a cream coloured patch. This one is a cicular patch with a pair of red lips on it with E, A, and T around it, spelling "EAT". This patch has sparked rumours that Mitch eats the souls of those he's killed in battle, this obviously is not true. In his eyes, Mitch has normal black pupils and unnaturally blood red iruses, which tends to scare people who meet him for the first time. Mitch is almost always sporting a teethy grin, showing off his teeth that are similar to shark teeth, furthering the rumour of him eating souls. He also has a small pointy nose. Mitch's clothing is similar to that of a male teenagers. He wears a black and yellow jumper which has buttons going up through the middle. On the right side of his chest there is is a yellow emblem of an interestingly shaped circle with a point coming off the top pointing toward the left. He also wears a pair of long maroon jeans which go right down to the back of shoes and drags a bit on the ground. He wears a pair of yellow sneakers with a black line going around the bottom of his shoes with yellow triangles pointing upwards side by side reaching the top of the jet black line. Personality Mitch is a very relaxed person by nature. Some say Mitch has a split personality because while he's normally relaxed in a fight he becomes extremely serious, fierce and brutal. Some say that this is because when he was around the age of four he witnessed his entire family get murdered. Mitch is also extremely loyal and protective towards his friends, sometimes even as going as far as risking his own life for them. History Mitch was born in a small town on the coast. He lived a normal life up until he was around 4 years old, where a dragon attacked his town. He managed to get out of the town with some of the other people, but his parents were no where to be found. It is unknown what happened to his parents, but the townspeople assumed they were dead. After this, Reaper took him in, as he was a family friend, and Mitch's godfather, and they left the town which was nothing more then burned remains. Years passed, and Mitch was around 13 years old. Everything was normal, Mitch was living with Reaper, he was attending school, and was doing good in life. But then everything changed drastically. The dragon that attacked his old town in the past returned. The dragon was targeting Mitch for an unknown reason. Then, when the dragon was about to kill Mitch, Reaper jumped in front of the attack, sacrificing his own life. After witnessing the person he spent most of his time with, that taught him most of the things he knows about language and magic, being killed Mitch was driven to a point of no return. The memories of his town being destroyed played in his mind at fast speeds and a wall in his mind was destroyed. A wall that restricted his magic from going out of control. It was then revealed that Mitch held superhuman amounts of magic power inside of his body, and that what the dragon was chasing after was his power. Mitch then went on to use the forbidden spell "Death Scythe" and shredded the dragon into bits, killing it and taking revenge for Reaper, and his parents. Magic and Abilities *'Soul Weapon':''' '''Mitch is a professional in Soul Weapon Magic. He is the only mage that is currently alive that possesses this magic. He was taught this magic by his forming teacher, and adoptive father Reaper before his unfortunate death. Category:Mage